1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a temperature information acquiring device, and a temperature information acquiring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general liquid crystal display as a display device, response characteristics at the time of operation are changed by temperature. Therefore, a method of controlling an operation of a liquid crystal display according to the temperature detected by a temperature sensor that detects an ambient temperature of the liquid crystal display has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-099879 (JP-A-2011-099879)).
In the liquid crystal display, when there is a portion reaching a high temperature of a predetermined level or higher in a display area, a display defect may occur in the portion due to the characteristics of the liquid crystal. For example, if part or whole of the liquid crystal display exceeds 100° C. by irradiation of sunlight or the like, a display defect may occur, such that a display content at the portion may be disturbed or the content cannot be displayed. Related to a problem caused by the temperature, there is a desire to detect a temperature of a surface such as a display surface of the liquid crystal display. However, the temperature of the surface cannot be detected by using the method described in JP-A-2011-099879.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, a temperature information acquiring device and a temperature information acquiring method that can detect the temperature of the surface.